


Hvem Er Jeg

by orionlethargy



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Forgiveness, M/M, Post The End, Repressed Memories, Slow Burn, like a day after it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionlethargy/pseuds/orionlethargy
Summary: Tord's soliders didnt come back for himNot that it matters to himHe can no longer remember who 'Tord' is, anyway





	Hvem Er Jeg

**Author's Note:**

> classic stupid amnesia au  
> im alive  
> this is like..au where paul and pat didnt come back for tord after the end so he developed amnesia due to lack of medical attention  
> yea

Tord grunted as he pushed the melted remains of his robot off of himself with his functional arm. He gritted his teeth, taking slow steps away from the smoldering wreckage. His right arm was completely trashed. It was covered in deep cuts and hung limply at his side. He couldnt feel anything in it. Not a good sign. 

His face was bloody and splotched as well. The damage was similar to his arm, coated in burns and slash marks. The blood on his face started to dry and it itched. That was honestly the least of his worries. 

Not only could he not move his right arm, he couldnt see out of his right eye. It was likely blinded by a piece of metal that had went flying in the crash.

Or worse. Melted by the heat of the explosion.

Tord didn't want to think about that option.

He stared over the edge of the cliff at his old friends, who were escaping the scene of their destroyed home. Tord had a fleeting thought of calling to them for help.

But it was too late for that. Wasn't it?

His vision was starting to get foggy and his world started to spin.  
Shouldnt someone be here to help him by now?   
His most trusted soldiers had monitored his entire trip here. Why weren't they springing to his rescue to take him back to the Red Army Base?

Tord nearly stumbled from his lack of balance and sat down. His vision was going black. A combination of blood loss and blunt force trauma. He could feel the beginning of a concussion in the back of his head. 

Why wasn't anyone coming to get him? Where was his Red Army?

That was his last coherent thought as he passed out, alone and covered in his own blood. 

 

Tord woke up later. Much later. How long had passed? A few hours? A few days? He had no idea. But the sun was high in the sky. 

He sat up and was shocked by the dull pain in his arm and face. Why was he in pain? He squinted his bad eye shut and looked at his surroundings. 

He was on a grassy cliffside, surrounded by scrap pieces of red metal.

Where..was he?

But a more important question beat in the front of his skull, almost like a drum. 

Who was he?

Panic seized him. He couldnt remember who he was. He didn't know where he was or why he was in pain or how he got here. He tried thinking back to previous memories but all he got was darkness. He was without a clue to his current situation. 

"Hva heter jeg?" Tord muttered under his breath. He had the faint memory this wasn't the language he was supposed to be speaking but it was all he knew at the moment. He racked his brain for an answer to this question. What was his name? He had to have a name, right? Everyone did. 

He could only remember one word that had some correlation with a name.

"Red.." Tord muttered. "Jeg heter..Red."

"Jeg heter Red." Tord, or, Red said more firmly. He was relieved to have at least one thing to hold onto from whatever happened before this moment in his life. 

Now that he had a faint semblance of identity, he had to assess how he got here and what the situation was. 

He stood up carefully and looked down at his arm. He gave a low groan of shock and disgust. His arm was coated in dried blood but thank god, it didn't look infected. It still hurt horribly.   
He carefully felt up to his face and could feel below the pain, scars and cuts decorated his face as well. His fingers brushed under his eye and he could feel the dried remains of…something. Not blood. Red wasn't so sure he wanted to know what it was. 

He turned and looked over at the metal husk of the big red robot. The size of it scared him. Did that robot have something to do with him getting here? 

No, Red thought. He doesn't know anything about robots. He'd never be able to so much as pilot one. He must have come from somewhere else. But even still..there was something similar about the design. Something he couldnt put his finger on. Oh well. He was sure he'd remember it later. Hopefully. 

Red decided then he needed to figure out who he was and where he came from. He gazed over the edge of the cliff and saw a house in shambles a few hundred feet away. Yikes. That didn't look good. 

But what did look good was the fact there seemed to be a city below him. He must have come from there. This idea excited him. Surely someone knew him?

"Jeg lurer på hvem mine venner er." Red said thoughtfully. The prospect of friends was thrilling. Maybe he could get some help down there. 

He turned and carefully made his way down the cliff. Every step hurt and his depth perception wasn't the best with one eye, but he had to go into the city. If he stayed up here he might die. He needed food and water and medical treatment. The city was his best option. 

He finally finished his trek down the cliff and found himself in a town square. He was thrown confused and anxious glances every few seconds but no one approached him. That, Red was thankful for. He knew he looked terrible right now. 

He looked around and saw a poster hanging from a brick wall. Oh, good! This may help him. Somehow. Maybe it was directions.

He walked over to it and was struck with a sense of deja vu. He understood the words on the poster. Just faintly, but he did. He slowly tried to read them aloud.

"Wanted…Red..Leader..Cash.." Red stopped there, because the numbers at the bottom of the poster was a number too big for him to understand. The man on the poster was just so familiar..

His head started pounding and his vision started blurring again. He felt a wave of nausea hit him and fell onto the wall for support. Why had just seeing this poster trigger such an awful reaction?

"Hey, are you ok?" Someone asked. Red looked up to see a woman with electric blue hair looking at him with concern. 

"Ja, ja." Red said quickly. Someone was trying to help him! "Kan du..vaer sa snill..um.." Red wasn't too sure what he wanted. He looked back at the man in the poster and felt ill again. 

"Hvem er dette?" He pointed to the man. The lady looked from the poster to Red and horror crossed her face. 

"You-I found him-I FOUND HIM!" The woman yelled, taking a few steps away from Red and pointing at him. Red was terrified. Now everyone was looking at him and everyone had started shouting. Why were they looking at him? What did he do?

Someone yelled something he couldnt understand and another man lunged at him. Red jumped out of the way and started running. This was bad. He had no idea what he did and he was getting an awful headache. He heard sirens in the distance. He was making good distance but he couldnt outrun a car. That and he was sure he'd opened a wound from the physical strain because something warm and wet was running down his face.

And he still had no idea what he'd done wrong. 

Perhaps him and the man in the poster looked similar? That had to be it. A case of mistaken identity. He couldnt be a wanted man, could he?

Red slipped behind the wall of a building as the sirens got closer and closer. He dropped to his knees and took a few shaky breaths in and out. His arm and face were burning and his heart was hammering in his chest. The horrible headache he had was was nearly blurring his vision. He watched as two police cars passed him and he exhaled loudly. Thank goodness. 

He looked up at the building he had collapsed on. It looked like an apartment building. He stood up and shakily walked to the front door. He knocked on it to no answer. It didn't seem to be locked, so he just let himself in. 

The hallways were a nice yellow color and the doors were brown. Red stood there and wondered which door he should try. He hoped he'd find someone that didn't scream at him. 

He looked at the third door down from the end of the hall and randomly picked it. This was as good a bet as any. He gave the door a few hard knocks. He waited a few moments as there was talking and shuffling from inside. A green-clad man with brown hair answered the door with a smile. Again, something familiar about the guy. 

His pleasant smile turned to horror as he saw Red. He took a step back.

"T-Tord?" He asked. 

"Tord?" Red repeated. That name made his headache worse. Did everyone think he was this 'Tord' guy? is that why he was being chased? God, Tord must be pretty awful.

"Nei, nei, jeg heter Red." Red said. He attempted a smile. The green man squinted at him and slammed the door. Red blinked twice. Well then. That certainly was a reaction. He heard a bout of arguing from inside and the door flew open again. This time, a man with a blue hoodie and black eyes-woah, black eyes? 

Cool, Red thought.

The man stomped towards him and shoved a hand into his chest, making Red stumble back. 

"What the FUCK are you doing back here, commie?" The man hissed through gritted teeth. 

"H-Hva?" Red asked. "Unnskyld? Um, jeg ikke 'commie'. Jeg sa, jeg heter-"

"I don't know what you're saying and honestly, I don't care. I just want you to get far, far away from us. And never come back." The man said. 

Red was getting kind of agitated now. Since woken up in a pool of his own blood, all he'd experienced was being screamed at and chased down by strangers. What had he done to deserve this?

"I am not Tord!" Red said loudly. Tom looked shocked and Red did too. He didn't know he could speak this language. But the more he thought, the more it came back and the more he understood. Tom's eyes narrowed again.

"Like shit you are." Tom snapped. "You really think you can come here and say you're someone else and think we'll believe you? You're still covered in blood! I thought I'd killed you and was gonna feel bad. But y'know what? You're twice as annoying now that you're back."

Red felt his frustration boil over and just couldnt stop himself as tears started to fall from his good eye. His shoulders shook and he held down a sob. 

"I do not recall who I am. But I am not Tord. I am not bad." Red said, voice shaking. 

"You seriously don't remember what you did?" Tom mused.

"No! I do not know if I did anything! I.." Something finally clicked in Red.

"Amnesia. I think that I have amnesia." 

Tom's eyes went wide again. "Oh. So..you don't remember who I am?" 

"I did not know we met before." Red said. He was so glad to finally get through to somebody. He wiped at his face with his sleeve. 

"And you don't remember..knowing any of us? Or you leaving and coming back? Or what happened with the robot?" Tom listed off.

"I woke up with a robot today. I did not know it was mine. But It did familiar to me." Red said. 

"So your mind's totally wiped." Tom asked to confirm.

"Yes." Red said. 

Ok, um.." Tom let out a sigh. He debated what to do for a moment. He hated Tord. He despised him for what he did and would love nothing more to slam the door in his face and laugh. But this..obviously wasn't Tord. At least, not right now. This man had no clue the damage he'd caused and looked totally helpless. 

It couldnt hurt to just..give him a chance, right? Maybe his amnesia would stay. They could start all over. 

With that thought in mind, Tom called over his shoulder into the house. Edd came up to his side, glaring at Red. 

"Uh..I'm Tom." Tom said. He stuck out a hand and Red shook it. Tom wasn't one for formalities but this seemed weirdly special. Edd raised an eyebrow at Tom. 

"This is Edd." Tom guided Red's hand to Edd's. Edd pulled his hand away in disgust but Tom elbowed him. Edd was hesitant but shook Red's hand. 

"Very nice to meet, Edd." Red said with a smile. Edd looked up at Tom, confusion written all over his face. 

"He doesn't remember a thing." Tom muttered.

"Nothing at all?" Edd asked.

"We're perfect strangers to him." Tom said. 

Edd glanced back at Red and sighed. "Ok. Ill give him a chance."

Edd stepped aside to let Red in. Red looked around. The number of mirrors in this room alone was..troubling. He looked into one and cringed. The right side of his face looked as bad as he thought. He seemed to be missing a good amount of hair on that side as well. All of it was either messy and blood-caked or burnt off completely. He really looked terrible. 

Seeing his face sparked something in him. This was definitely his face. It was an odd thought, but Red knew it was him. And he had to agree that without the scarring, he did look eerily similar to that Tord guy. They had the same eye color, hair color and style, skin tone..it was creepy. 

"Hey, what was all that abou-" Another man who had just entered the room froze at the sight of Red. The man had a good amount of makeup on but a bruise was still pretty visible under one of his eyes. Ouch. 

"Red, this is Matt." Tom said. 

"Hi, Red." Matt said. He squinted at the man. "Do I know you? You seem awful familiar.."

"I would not know." Red said, shrugging. 

Tom was grateful for the first time in his life that Matt was an idiot. 

"We should get you cleaned up, Red. Those wounds look pretty nasty." Edd commented.

"Ah, yes. I believe I need a hospital." Red said, looking at his arm. Tom thought about the fact Tord was still very much a wanted man. He didn't want to defend Tord but in this state it'd be just unfair to detain him. He was practically innocent.

Practically.

And he didn't want to be arrested as an accomplice, anyway. This was all about self-preservation. Not buried feelings for Tord that came to light in this new, innocent form of his. Nope. Never. 

"Ah-actually, thats not a good idea." Tom said. "We couldnt pay for it and besides, we have a first aide kit. You'll be just fine."

"If you insist." Red said, shrugging.

"Hospital or not, I want all that blood off of him." Edd said.

"He's dripping on the floor." Matt whined. Red didn't even realize he was still bleeding.

"Matt, care if we use your bathroom? Ill just get a rag and wipe him off." Tom offered. Matt nodded.

"Just be careful. Blood stains, yknow."

Tom led Red to the bathroom and sat him down on the rim of the tub. He wet a towel and started carefully wiping the blood off of Red's face and arms. 

"It looks like those wounds are gonna be permanent." Tom said. "It may take some first aid, but I'll close up your eye. Wouldn't want infections, would we?"

Red shook his head. "What about my hair?"

"Matt will make quick work of that. Promise." Tom said. 

"Ah, Tom? May I say something?" Red asked.

"Hit me." Tom said.

"I want to say a thanks for helping me. My day has been hard. You gave me a chance. A thousand thanks." Red smiled. It was a nice smile Tom had never seen Tord give him. It made something in his chest flutter.

"Uh..No problem. Had to help you, yknow?" Tom said, shrugging. 

He set the rag down when he was sure that Red was clean enough and gazed down at Red. He decided Red could shower at his place. Matt was kind, but using his shower was pushing it. 

Tom leaned down and hesitated, before pressing a soft kiss to Red's forehead. Red's eyes went wide. 

"Ah, cmon. Im sure Matt would just love to get his hands on your hair." Tom said, pulling a stunned Red up and out of the room.

 

As Tom suspected, Matt was more than happy to fix Red's hair. He trimmed the burnt parts off and washed the blood out. His hair was now a lot shorter on one end and now but Red didn't mind. 

Tom took him to his apartment and carefully stitched Red's eye shut. Red was surprised at his own pain tolerance. Tom had only used a mild numbing cream because they didn't have any real anesthesia but it still went well. Tom let Red use his shower to get any remaining blood off. After his shower, Tom styled Red's hair up into a single devil horn and let the man wear one of his blue hoodies. Tom thought Red looked good in blue. 

Red was obviously exhausted from the day's events and passed out in Tom's bed when he left the room for a few minutes. Tom smiled at his sleeping form and left his apartment to go back to Matt's. Once Edd saw him, he jumped up and walked over to him.

"What do we do about Tord?" Edd asked. "I mean, we're not letting him stay, are we?'

"He's really vulnerable right now. I just want to keep him safe. Besides, he's harmless in this form. And a hell of a lot nicer than he's ever been." Tom said.

"He still backstabbed us. And ruined our house. Im not so quick to forgive him." Edd said, eyes narrowing. 

"You really think I forgave him? Im still fucking pissed. But he's just..not like Tord right now. He doesn't even know he's Tord. Can we cut him some slack? Maybe even for a week?" Tom asked.

"And what happens when he gets his memory back?" Edd asked.

"…"

"You don't think he'll have changed, do you?" Edd asked.

"…No. I don't. Thats hoping for too much. I just want to enjoy this time with him while I have it." Tom said. Edd sort of understood where he was coming from. Tord used to be his best friend. He'd love to connect with him again, even for a little bit. 

"Alright. He can stay for a while. But the second some of his memory starts to return, we have to kick him out." Edd said. 

"That's fair." Tom said. Edd sighed and Tom stroked his cheek. "It's gonna be ok. Nothing bad is gonna happen. I promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
